Home
by Beth6787
Summary: Post 'Endgame'. The Admiralty decide that Captain Janeway needs to re-acclimatize to the chain of command and Kathryn discovers that the old adage holds true. Home is where the heart is...


Beth6787

January 2018

Home

Kathryn discovers that the old adage holds true. Home is where the heart is...

Post 'Endgame'. The Admiralty decide that Captain Janeway needs to re-acclimatise to the chain of command.

They had been back on Earth for five months now and the last of the debriefings, or should that be interrogations, was finally over. So her JAG appointed attorney seemed to believe. On the plus side, Starfleet had exonerated all her senior staff, Captain Janeway having insisted on taking sole responsibility for all command decisions taken during their odyssey in the Delta Quadrant. Under normal circumstances a ship's First Officer would be jointly culpable, having been in command whenever the Captain was off ship or otherwise unavailable. However theirs were far from normal circumstances. In addition, Chakotay had been given a field commission by herself and the legal validity of that decision had been hotly debated by the top brass. Many in the Command Review Panel had held firm to the position that upon the death of her assigned First Officer, Lieutenant Tuvok had become the de facto replacement and that therefore her subsequent promotion of Chakotay was null and void. As much as she had argued to the contrary, many of the First Officer's decisions were held to be the responsibility of Tuvok. Fortunately, most of Chakotay's decisions had been approved of: therefore this did not harm Tuvok's service record. But it had dented her pride and her confidence. The final debriefings and ultimately this interrogation (or to give it it's true objective - witch hunt she thought) were aimed solely at her. Of course, she had been the Captain, so that was to be expected. Sadly, she did not feel she had a single sympathiser amongst them. Four Admirals, two Vice-Admirals from the JAG office and two senior Captains were assessing her performance. There would now be a couple of days recess whilst the panel drew up their conclusions and verdict on her career. She knew what this was. They had it in their power to, at best, place a reprimand on her file all the way to the worst case scenario - a court martial and dismissal from the service altogether. Things were not looking promising, the last two incidents to be interrogated in depth were the Hirogen and their torture of the sentient holograms followed by the Equinox and her handling of Noah Lessing and Captain Ransom.

She looked out of her temporary apartment window at HQ, the view of the Golden Gate Bridge was spectacular, especially at dusk in late summer. Oh they had given her a gilded cage alright. Ever mindful of her 'celebrity status' and the numerous Federation Press enquiries about all matters Voyager related. To the public, she was the star of the show. But that is all it was. A public relations exercise to boost Federation citizens' morale as they struggled to rebuild their society in the aftermath of the Dominion War. To the powers that be at 'Fleet she was an embarrassment, of that she felt sure. A Starfleet legend's daughter no less, she was expected to be infallible, inhuman. A paragon of virtue under even the most extreme circumstances. Well, you didn't get more extreme than over seven years alone on the far side of the galaxy. Not that that held any weight with them. She had failed. No ifs, no buts. The great Admiral Edward Janeway's daughter had messed up. Big time. On numerous occasions. And the worst of it? Her supposed prisoner, Captain Chakotay of the Maquis raider Val Jean, had been the one to uphold the Prime Directive, Starfleet's almighty principles and let's face it - her sanity too. Of course none of this would be made public. If she was dismissed the service, no doubt she would be given a suitably eloquently written resignation and retirement speech. She almost choked on her coffee at the thought. Well she had two days 'free time' so she may as well make the most of it. She was not allowed off-world but she would transport to the Janeway family cabin out at Lake George and clear her head.

—-

Well, she thought as she stood covered in dust and cobwebs, I've certainly got my work cut out for me. It was obvious no one had been here in years. The last time she had visited had been with Mark, just a few days before she left to rendezvous with her new ship, Voyager. She had jokingly left the cabin and yacht to Mark in her Will should anything happen to her in the line of duty. Not really expecting the worst to happen. Only it had. Within ten days of Voyager departing Deep Space Nine they had been reported as missing in action. Six months later she had been recorded as presumed dead and her possessions distributed according the her wishes held on file at HQ. Mark had kept the yacht, maintained it and still sailed from her new moorings in Auckland, as she understood. She had been happy for him to retain it after they made contact with home three years ago. But she had never thought to enquire about the cabin. Obviously, that had been too painful, and it had been left to decay.

She dusted herself off and slowly surveyed the whole place. Structurally it seemed sturdy, a miracle considering it was mostly of timber construction, but it would take most of the next two days to clean and service everything. Some of the water pipes would need replacing and she could see that the power supply was intermittent at best. Fortunately there was an old fashioned hardware store about an hour's hike from here, at least there used to be. The sun was not due to set for another four hours so there would just be time to carry out the essentials before bed. She checked the airing cupboard and was relieved to see clean bed linen, all wrapped in waterproof casing, so at least that should not take long to organise. She hastily dusted off the bedstead and opened the skylights to allow in some fresh air before making up the bed. Then: list of spare parts in hand, set out for the hardware store.

—

An hour and a half later it came into view over the ridge. She was badly out of condition! Oh it had always been quite a steep uphill climb, but no challenge to a younger, fitter Kathryn Janeway. Eight and a half years, mostly shipboard, had softened her more than she had realised. Thank goodness it was downhill most of the way back, when her backpack would be fully loaded. She hauled herself down the far side of the ridge and dusted herself off. After a quick slug from her water bottle and refastening her hair she strode purposefully into the store.

The old bell above the entrance gave a half hearted jangle as she emerged into the gloom. It was exactly as she remembered from all those years back. She knew from experience that if old Eric Simmonds still ran the place (he would have to nearing a century old by now it dawned on her) then most of the parts on her list would be stashed well away from prying customers' eyes behind the counter in the old wooden drawers. "Mr. Simmonds? ..." nothing. She tried again, a little louder "Eric Simmonds?"

With that he suddenly straightened up from behind the counter "No need to shout Katie Janeway. I've not gone deaf just yet." She jumped then felt a rush of...joy and relief. If she had not known better she could have sworn that he was not real. He had not changed one iota from the last time she saw him. Even down to the dilapidated check shirt and old khaki trousers he was wearing.

"Am I glad to see you! It's taken me well over an hour to hike here from the cabin and I'm going to have to make it back in much shorter time if I'm going to get back before dark with this lot." She handed him the list.

He perused it, looked up at her and nodded. "You're in luck, I've just unpacked a new shipment of parts from Maine. Should have everything on your list, though it will take me half an hour or so to assemble and pack them for you. Glad to see you back, are you setting up home down there or just passing through?"

Kathryn arched her back and sighed "I have a couple of days free, so it's more an emergency repair job just now. Long term, I really have no idea. Mind if I take a pew? I'm not as fit as I was last time I stopped by. The years must be catching up with me." She grimaced as she moved a couple of barrels to one side and plonked herself down on the dusty old bench.

Eric Simmonds looked at her intently for a moment before starting to pull out drawers and empty boxes whilst he searched for the items on her list. Better to work whilst we talk, that way she may open up to me a little "So, those slave drivers at Starfleet not even giving you a decent break, after eight years with no annual leave?! Shame on them. It was the same for your father you know, a slave to the uniform. I just hope they appreciate you." There was no reply. Eric glanced around and saw Katie had gone even paler and her jaw was clenched just a little too tightly "There I go again, saying more than I should. You be sure to come back as soon as you have a chance to escape their clutches."

Kathryn smiled at him. "I will. I'm still awaiting the verdict of my debriefing assessment panel so should know how the land lies in a few days time. I'd like to get the cabin up and running again, maybe purchase a new boat..." she had a faraway look in her eyes but they were still clouded with pain and he could see that they were just a little too bright where the dusky light fell through the old window onto the side of her face. She looked out "If I don't start back soon I'm not going to make it before dark. I don't suppose you ever got around to having a site to site Transporter installed here?" it was more of a statement than a question, she knew he had always been a real technophobe when it came to such matters.

"Nope, nor will I. The only concession I've made to old age is to have the stock delivered here by hover truck. Afraid the last one left three days ago and the next delivery is not due for another twelve weeks. Here you go, it's all in there" as he handed her the fully laden and overflowing back pack "you're welcome to crash out on the storeroom floor for the night if you don't think you'll make it back. You've about an hour until full darkness descends, but I reckon you can do it as it's downhill nearly all the way."

Kathryn thanked him for the offer but decided to get going. She had so little time as it was, if she lost tomorrow morning walking back there was no way the cabin would be habitable by the time she had to transport back to HQ the evening after.

He was right, it was easier going on the way back. Perhaps the weight of the supplies on her back helped focus her mind. She calculated the time until darkness and the distance to cover and adjusted her pace to a rapid march. Forty eight minutes later she pushed open the cabin door just as the last of the sun's light fell below the horizon.

Three hours later, the plumbing was intact and usable, albeit only a rudimentary temporary reprieve. The same with the power couplings. Sufficient for decent lighting and running the portable replicator she had assembled from her tally of purchases. The rest would have to wait until morning. Deciding not to risk overloading all her hard work, she settled on a quick wash at the kitchen basin and boiling enough water for a large coffee on the gas camping stove. As she sat watching the blue glow of the burner, waiting for the water to boil she had to admit that she was actually enjoying herself. Chakotay would be amused...the stray thought popped unbidden into her mind. Why had she suddenly dredged him out of her sub-conscious? She had been actively trying not to think about him. Oh she was glad he had been exonerated of any wrong doing and had his rank as Commander formally signed off but she had had no time to speak to him alone. Actually she had barely seen him. Obviously the investigation board did not want her colluding with her former colleagues regarding her testimony at the hearings. However, she had a far more personal reason to avoid him. His relationship with Seven. They had not discussed it at all and to be brutally honest, she was glad. Obviously, Admiral Janeway's mission to give them a second chance had been too little; too late. That ship had sailed, so to speak. She laughed out loud. Yes, it certainly had. Quite literally.

She was awakened from her reverie by the pot of water starting to bubble over. Time for your caffeine fix and another night alone, Kathryn...

—-

The next thirty six hours flew by but by the time she had to transport back to her apartment in San Francisco her cabin was ready for semi-permanent occupation. She had done a lot of thinking too. Whatever the panel verdict tomorrow, she did not want to stay on Earth. At least not for the immediate future. If the worst came to pass and she was discharged the service, it was not realistic that she could fade into the background. Her face was as familiar to the inhabitants of her home planet as that of the Federation President himself. She and all her senior staff have been blazoned across the newsfeeds from the moment they had been escorted into Earth orbit by that reception armada. No, her immediate future lay out amongst the stars. Somewhere far away, preferably. She needed a little obscurity, time to reassess. How she would achieve that and where she would end up :she had no idea.

—

0930 hours. Lieutenant Commander Rozen escorted her back into the Hearing Room. The hour of reckoning had arrived. She faced the same panel of eight and it was Admiral Nechayev who held the Chair and addressed her. They both stood rigidly to attention.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager, after much deliberation we have come to a unanimous verdict. Firstly, you will be aware that there are many occasions on which it is clear, from both your official log and those of your senior staff that the Prime Directive was not strictly adhered to. Often, the consequences were grave both to your own ship and crew and also, more pertinently, to those species of the DQ to whom you were privileged to make First Contact. However, we acknowledge that you did not have access to the normal chain of command for assistance from the Admiralty nor indeed any other more experienced Starfleet Captains. On the one occasion when you did encounter such an individual, namely Captain John Rudolph Ransom, you erroneously assumed superiority. A view he did not concur with and the end result was..." she hesitated, searching for the right words "not ideal, to say the least. However, there were other extenuating circumstances. Primarily in your favour is the fact that this was your first assignment in the Captain's chair. You had only limited experience as a First Officer aboard the U.S.S. Andromeda prior to being assigned the experimental Intrepid Class prototype Voyager. In hindsight, an overly ambitious promotion for one so young and inexperienced."

Kathryn could feel her hackles rising. So, Nechayev was implying it was nepotism. Were it not for who her father had been she would never have been assigned to Voyager in the first place. Evidently they thought she had not lived up to the 'honour'.

Nechayev paused, just long enough to be sure that Captain Janeway had understood her meaning, before continuing " Although there were multiple serious infringements of regulations during your voyage, to counter those were some notable successes. For example, your ability to integrate several DQ natives into your crew. To name a few, the Talaxian Neelix, the Ocampa girl Kes, the Borg children Mezoti, Rebi and Azan and notably Icheb who remained on board and fully participated in ship's' s operations. Then of course there is the Hansons' daughter Annika, formerly known as Seven of Nine. You also assisted multiple races during your journey and made a remarkable contribution towards vanquishing the Borg threat."

With that last comment she paused and looked in turn at the other seven panel members. She saw confirmation in each of their eyes. Once absolutely sure they were in agreement she continued " It is our verdict that you should retain your rank as Captain. There will be no formal reprimand on your record - however, there is a caveat - that you spend the next two years on assignment with a mentor Captain. Your two ships will work in tandem on your assignment and the other Captain will outrank you. You will be required to collaborate but also to adhere strictly to the chain of command at all times. Details of your assignment, ship and crew will be sent to you in due course. You are now formally on leave for the next twenty days then you will be expected to attend my office where you will be given your new orders. Dismissed."

Kathryn was stunned. She had not expected this at all. Pulling herself together she nodded at the panel and marched out. Having reached the lobby at little less than a run she headed for the old rose gardens as far away from the Quad as she could get. She needed to think without being disturbed. As luck would have it the garden was empty. It was at the far end nearest the greenhouses where Boothby and his team created the new hybrids each year which he was so famous for. Strangely there was no one about at all but she gave it little thought. She slowed her pace and took a few deep breaths. As she wandered through the rows of experimental grafts she mulled over what had just happened. She had been given a reprieve. She had watched Nechayev closely as she had been speaking and was certain that there had been a softening of her features and a kindness in her eyes as she had delivered a far more lenient verdict than Kathryn had expected. She knew that Nechayev was on friendly terms with Picard and perhaps his experiences at Locutus of Borg had given her a deeper understanding than Kathryn had initially thought. Picard had not been on the panel but whether he had had some influence in the background...? She would never know for sure but the thought was comforting. Being an Admiral's daughter was a double edged sword, she knew only too well. Impossibly high standards were set for you and failure, even for an instant, was condemned. Hadn't she spent a considerable amount of time, especially during the first years of their voyage, trying to piece Tom Paris back together for similar reasons. She understood his self doubt only too well. Of course, he had always thought that she was the perfect Admiral's progeny, never putting a foot wrong and making it all the way to the Captain's chair whilst still in her late thirties. Whilst he had ended up in a penal colony. It was only later, as they travelled together and he had to help Chakotay on more than one occasion - pick up the pieces - that he saw her as a human being. Just as vulnerable and flawed as the rest of them. Only she was not allowed to be, because she was the Captain. Sometimes she envied Tom Paris, his responsibilities stopping at the helm. Still she was digressing...she had come here to try and order her thoughts about her future.

Should she take up whatever mission she was going to be assigned next? Should she even stay in Starfleet? If she resigned her commission what would she do next and where would she go? She had no idea and it was starting to get chilly as the sun set. She shivered as she headed back to her apartment. Nechayev had given her twenty days leave and she had a promise to keep to old Eric Simmonds. She would finish what she had started and renovate the cabin. Get some fresh air, do some hiking to tone up...maybe obtain another boat and do some sailing... She hurried back to her apartment to pack.

The following morning she transported to the public platform on the outskirts of the local town. She could hire a hover car or walk. The latter would take most of the day, the cabin being eighteen miles away but she was painfully aware of her loss of fitness after the short hike to the store last week. She intended to rectify that as soon as possible. Walking it was.

—

Fifteen miles covered so only just under three to go, but Kathryn legs would not carry her a step further. She slumped down on the long grass and surveyed her surroundings. Now over five miles from the last settlement it was rolling hills, interspersed with patches of woodland, mostly clumps of silver birch and the odd elm or oak tree. It was late September so although not really cold at night, once the sun set it would be chilly enough to need some cover from the breeze and the night air. She had a couple of hours until sunset so time to erect the mini tent she had brought with her and gather enough sticks for a small fire. She headed for the nearest cluster of trees.

Her overnight accommodation did not take long to assemble and she soon had enough kindling to start a small fire. Twenty minutes later she was feeling rather foolish, surely it shouldn't be this hard to get the thing to ignite? As she sat, looking at the gathering gloom on the horizon and down into the valley her mind was transported back to the time Seska and Cullah had abandoned the crew on that god forsaken pre-historic planet. She remembered Chakotay joking about being the only Indian who couldn't start a fire by rubbing two sticks together. In the end he had resorted to using a strand of her hair as a catalyst. Well, she had less of it now but the principle was the same and needs must. She took out her camping knife and cut off a clump from the top. Sure enough the fire was going strong a couple of minutes later. Chakotay to the rescue once again...perhaps the Admiralty were right. She did fare better with the support of a command team and she had been out of the loop for a very long time. A maverick Captain, answerable to one one but herself for over seven years. No wonder they had reservations about leaving her in the Captain's chair. In their place she probably would have been less generous with herself, she had to concede. So what now, a Captain in name only whilst she was 'mentored' (for that read supervised) by someone who had sat in the Captain's chair for far longer but had probably never been tested beyond the ordinary. Someone who always had a senior officer only a Comm channel away to make the really tough calls. To take the ultimate responsibility. How could she play second fiddle to such a person for two whole years, yet alone respect their judgment above her own!

She took the soup can off the fire and poured the vegetable concoction into her favourite mug. Subconsciously she had brought along Chakotay's favourite : mushroom with sage and onion. The aroma soothed her. She warmed her hands and looked through the flames into the star scape beyond. Of one thing she was sure, she craved to be back out there, amongst those stars. Commanding her own starship was the only realistic way of achieving that, so it would seem the decision was made. She would just have to hope that the mission was interesting enough that her companion ship and it's Captain were of little significance to her.

—

By 0600 hours the next morning she was back at the cabin and unloading her supplies. The walk and the overnight camping had done her the world of good. Every muscle ached and she had blisters threatening on both her ankles but it had been worth it. Hard physical exertion did wonders for clarity of thought and the early morning walk through the dew covered slopes down to the lakeside had invigorated her. She felt more optimistic about whatever Starfleet had in store for het, and in the meantime, she fully intended to make the most of every minute of her precious vacation time. Today she would treat the external wood of the cabin itself and replace the window and door latches and if she made good progress she would hike back to old Eric Simmond's store tomorrow and order some fresh timber to replace the decaying boards on the jetty.

By mid afternoon every inch of exposed wood had been soaked in creosote : and so had she. No chance of the weather getting in for some time to come and it should take care of any wood worm that might have been tempted too. "Well Katie I'm impressed" she nearly fell off her stepladder. "Mr. Simmonds, what a surprise. However did you get out here?" She came down, slowly, her ankles were still painful. "Can I offer you some refreshment?"

He laughed "I thought you'd never ask. As for how I got here, well no doubt the same way you did though I dare say I'm a little sprightlier on my feet, being used to the outdoors and all".

Kathryn cringed a little inwardly, fancy having less stamina than someone twice her age. Better not let him see me limping. She made a point of walking as briskly as possible indoors to the replicator and making Eric Simmonds favourite lemon tea with a hint of honey. Funny how she remembered after all these years. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Since when have I been Mr. Simmonds to you? If Uncle Eric has sufficed for the past forty seven years it will no doubt for whatever time I have left." Kathryn smiled and nodded her assent.

"So..." he took a deep slug of the refreshing beverage "for how long are we to be honoured with your presence this time?"

She knew by the tone of his voice that he was hoping for better news than on her last fleeting visit. "I have twenty days leave, well eighteen left now. Then I am to report to HQ for my next assignment. After that..."

He studied her intently for a moment before turning to inspect her repairs. "So I take it that the verdict on your debrief was favourable? And you've decided to remain in the service?" He was feigning disinterest but Kathryn detected the trace of disappointment in his voice.

"Honestly, long term, I'm still unsure of my future. But yes, I have retained my full commission and rank of Captain. In fact, I am to be offered a new ship and mission at the end of my vacation. I've no idea of the details yet but ..."

"You'll be back out there, amongst the stars, where you belong." He finished for her.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Suddenly she was very glad of this vacation and her choice to come back out here. He had hit the nail on the head. She DID belong out there. Somewhere. Anywhere. Perhaps it did not matter as long as she was roaming amongst those stars, discovering new places and peoples. A part of her had always known it. Maybe that's why she had prioritised her three week shake-down mission to the Badlands over her wedding to Mark all those years ago. She had already postponed the wedding once before...maybe she was afraid of the commitment. Of being tied down. Planet-side: long term. Of having to keep missions short, not stray too far from home. Not fulfil her potential. ...

"Thanks for the tea, I'd better be getting back to the store. Here are the items that I did not have in stock on your last visit and the timber will arrive by hover-lorry day after tomorrow. And Katie, do stop by before you leave...I'm not getting any younger so..."

She stopped him before he could finish that train of thought. "Of course I will. And thank you. For everything." She had a sudden urge to call him back as she watched him vanish over the ridge but she remained silent. It was almost as though the last pieces of her previous existence on Earth were gradually vanishing one by one. Her father, Justin, Mark and now...Chakotay... All those people that would have anchored her here, given her cause to keep returning home, had finally set her free. She was adrift on a sea of stars, free to head wherever the solar winds and her warp engines would lead.

—-

Here she was, waiting in the reception area of Admiral Nechayev's office. She had been promoted to Head Fleet Admiral for the entire Alpha Quadrant whilst Voyager had been away and the opulence and sheer vastness of her offices reflected the importance of her position. Kathryn was surprised that she was here at all. She would have expected her orders to have been delivered by a far less high profile Admiral, or maybe by a more senior captain than herself. She did not hold out high hopes that her first mission back would be anything very challenging. If she was to be 'mentored' no doubt it would be a routine supply mission for one of the rebuilding operations after the end of the war. Or perhaps an escort mission for a diplomatic ship or a trade envoy. Either way, it hardly required the input, or interest, of Nechayev.

Just then the Admiral's attaché, Commander Hodges, called her through to the main office. She followed him into Alynna Nechayev's inner sanctum. The Admiral was already on her feet and came around the desk to shake Kathryn's hand. She dismissed a slightly startled looking Hodges and offered Kathryn a seat. "Thank you for attending this morning. May I offer you a coffee- Ecuadorean blend, black no sugar. Am I correct?"

Kathryn was stunned and could only nod in affirmation. She took the pro-offered seat and mentally pulled herself together, at last finding her voice. "Thank you Admiral. Permission to speak freely?"

"Please do. I seldom stand on formalities. At least not unless strictly necessary. In most instances a candid exchange ensures clarity : which is to our mutual benefit. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kathryn was wary but clarity was the one thing in short supply just now. At least from her end. "I have to admit to being somewhat perplexed as to why I am here. I would have thought a routine re-orientation mission - for want of a better phrase - could have been assigned to me by a rank and file officer. Perhaps even one of the Admiralty attaches but ...yourself?.." she let the implication hang in the air.

Alynna Nechayev sipped her tea, then slowly replaced the cup in the saucer and sat back in her chair, never once averting her gaze from Kathryn's eyes. "That is because this mission is neither routine or a ...re-orientation...ad you tactfully phrase it. On the contrary I am sending you on a diplomatic mission into the Gamma Quadrant. You will be fully briefed on the Treaty - and the circumstances that gave rise to it - that ended the Dominion War. You will be accompanying the Vulcan diplomatic flagship 'Contemplation' under the command of Captain Solok. You will Captain the new Nebula Class escort ship the U.S.S. Curiosity with a crew complement of fifty two. The Contemplation will be carrying the female Founder back to her people at the end of her period of incarceration. You will rendezvous with the Vorta ship where she will be handed back to her people and diplomatic negotiations will commence between the Federation Vulcan Ambassador Sovar and the Founder's Ambassador Odo, formerly the Bajoran security chief on Deep Space Nine. No doubt the Founders will have J'em Hedyr ship's flanking the Vorta transport and your mission is to supply tactical support to the Contemplation. I sincerely hope that you will need to do no more than show the flag so to speak. As it was agreed after your debrief hearing, that it would be prudent for you to have a mentor for this initial mission, Captain Solok will be assigned as your First Officer. He has an exceptional eye for diplomatic detail and will, no doubt, be an invaluable asset to you."

Kathryn was both insulted and flattered simultaneously. Insulted to be subject to scrutiny by Solok (she knew of his run ins with Captain Sisko and his reputation for smugness). A smug, self satisfied Vulcan with absolutely no sense of humour. Marvellous! But flattered to be assigned such a pivotal and significant diplomatic mission. The peace treaty with the Dominion was on a knife edge she knew and nerves were running high in the Bajoran sector. One wrong move and a fresh wave of J'em Hedyr fighters could come flooding through the wormhole. "I'm honoured to be assigned this mission Admiral, but why me? Surely Captain Picard and the Enterprise would be much more appropriate?"

Alynna Nechayev considered for a moment then decided to take Janeway into her confidence. "Captain, this conversation never leaves these four walls. Understood."

Kathryn nodded her assent then gave the Admiral her full attention.

"As you are fully aware, Captain Sisko commanded Deep Space Nine both prior to and during the Dominion War. At least when it was under Federation control. What you may not know is that he had a very difficult relationship with Captain Picard. Benjamin Sisko's wife, Jennifer, was killed during the battle of Wolf 359 whilst Picard was under Borg control as Locutus. Sisko could never bring himself to entirely forgive Jean-Luc , however irrational that was. At the end of the Dominion War we lost Captain Sisko when he confronted Gul Dukat in the Bajoran Fire Caves. Ambassador Odo was very close to both Captain Sisko and his First Officer and current commander of DS9. Colonel Kira Nerys. Therefore sending Picard and the Enterprise would be ... 'insensitive' in this instance."

Kathryn understood and was impressed by Alynna Nechayev's insight. "And by sending myself, famous for being in the Delta Quadrant throughout the conflict, you can be seen to be maintaining maximum neutrality."

This time Alynna Nechayev smiled "I see we understand each other Captain Janeway, or may I call you Kathryn?"

"Perhaps just when we are speaking off the record Admiral?"

"Of course, it goes without saying." Nechayev stood "well Captain I think that about covers the essentials. My attaché will give you the full briefing details on the way out. You embark at Utopia Planatia in nine days time. Your crew has already been assigned and will be on board within the next forty eight hours. The Contemplation will rendezvous with you at Deep Space Nine and it's Captain will take charge of the mission. Any questions after reading the brief, you know where to find me. Dismissed."

With that attaché Hodges reappeared and escorted her out into the main corridor. She was then handed a stack of about fifteen PADDs. She had a busy few days ahead of her!...

—

She had to admit that her new ship, the U.S.S. Curiosity was impressive for it's size. The new Nebula Class mark VII were primarily designed as scientific exploration vessels but since the War, nearly all Starfleet ships had been upgraded to carry the latest weaponry. Rotating multi band and phase shifting phasers, antimatter torpedoes and cloaking technology. The bio-neural gel pack technology, that had been state-of-the-art when Voyager had been commissioned , had been superseded by quantum nanites . She had been through all the specification sheets a thousand times and could reel the information off by heart but she sorely missed having B'Elanna at hand in Engineering. She didn't just read spec sheets, she absorbed the knowledge and became almost at one with the machines she nurtured. It was a rare gift and one Kathryn hoped her new engineer possessed just a smidgen of. She had just completed a four hour tour, deck by deck and room by room with her acting First Officer, Captain Solok. It was agreed that she would address him as Commander Solok for the duration of this mission, so as not to confuse the crew, but she doubted whether he regarded himself as her subordinate. In fact, she had very strong reservations as to whether he would follow her orders if she needed to use any creative thinking and deviate from strict protocols. That could be a fatal problem in a combat situation. She very much hoped that his diplomatic skills - and those of the captain that had taken temporary command of the Contemplation - were sufficiently advanced that that scenario would never come close to being tested. But one never knew. The cessation of hostilities was only just over a year ago and there had been a significant increase in Dominion troop movements near their end of the wormhole in recent weeks. Hence the decision by the Federation to reduce the female Founders sentence and return her to her people to serve out the remainder of the time. A significant peace offering which left the Alpha Quadrant with no significant cards left to play should it backfire. Meanwhile all Kathryn needed to do was keep her cool with Solok for the next few months. It shouldn't be too much of a challenge, after all she had worked with Tuvok for long enough. But Tuvok understood humans and had even developed a mutual understanding and respect for them. At least some of them. In her case she could confidently call him a true friend. Solok, on the other hand, seemed to hold her in contempt. Oh he was very neutral - very Vulcan - on the surface but his eyes, when he was not aware of her watching, were cold and closed. This would be a very different experience from commanding Voyager. And, she was painfully aware, that was very much the point of the exercise as far as her superiors were concerned.

—

Two hours until departure. Kathryn was in her Ready Room going over final plans for the flight path and ensuring she was clear as to all the locations of the Gamma Quadrant security checkpoints and territory boundaries for those planets within Dominion space and those, as yet, outside their influence. Suddenly she was hailed unexpectedly by the Contemplation "Janeway here". She glanced at her console to see the Contemplation's First Officer, Commander Shakal on screen "Captain Janeway, it is requested that you beam over to our Ready Room. Our temporary Captain has just taken office and wishes to meet with you before we depart."

She had been wondering who had usurped Solok's command for the duration of this mission. Not that it really mattered, with the exception of Tuvok and possibly the infamous Ambassador Spock, one Vulcan was much like another, and the Contemplation held a crew complement of two hundred and fifty five of them. Suddenly having to cope with just Solok on her own ship didn't seem quite such a bad deal after all.

"On my way. Please send the coordinates to my Transporter Chief. Janeway out." She grabbed a spare PADD and headed for the Transporter Room.

Five minutes later she materialised in the Contemplation's Ready Room. The Captain was standing by the window with his back to her. She was surprised to see he was wearing a Starfleet uniform. She had expected him to be a member of the Vulcan command. No matter, this would perhaps make her life easier...then he turned around.

"Hello Kathryn. Welcome aboard." He was grinning from ear to ear at her dumbfounded look. Had she finally snapped? Standing in front of her, bold as brass, and looking completely at ease was none other than her former First Officer : Chakotay !

"Chakotay? What in heaven's name is going on! "

He repressed a smile - almost - "That's Captain Chakotay to you for the duration of this mission. I will be your commanding officer as the Captain of the diplomatic flag ship." Poor `Kathryn looked as though she was about to pass out or punch his lights out. He wasn't entirely sure which would win out. Better explain the situation before things went sour. They only had an hour or so until departure. "Captain. Kathryn. Please have a seat. Coffee coming up." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he headed for the replicator. "I'm afraid these Vulcan machines lack a certain culinary flair but it's more drinkable than Neelix's concoctions."

Kathryn took the coffee, with a slightly shaking hand and waited for him to explain. Chakotay pulled his chair around the desk and sat at right angles to her. "You remember that we were all exonerated and granted full commissions before your review panel? Well, thanks to you Kathryn, many of us were subsequently promoted. B'Elanna made Lieutenant Commander as did Mike Ayala. Several of my ex-Maquis crewmen were promoted to Ensigns and I was promoted to Captain. "

He paused, put his tea down then took Kathryn's hands in his own. "Once we were debriefed we were all given three months accumulated back leave. Of course, I was aware that they were still interrogating you. I pushed Admiral Paris - off the record of course - for news. It wasn't good. I know they officially made Tuvok culpable for my command , for us all, The Brass seem to approve of most of them. But I realised how undermined you must have felt and it was awful to be so powerless. All of us from Admiral Paris down. Your destiny lay entirely in the hands of the panel and ultimately it's Chair, Alynna Nechayev. I was informed, after their verdict was announced , that you had been granted leave but not where you were or how to contact you. Several of us Voyagers tried. To no avail. Two weeks ago I was summoned to Nechayev's office and given this assignment. To start with I was not aware that you were in command of the escort ship Curiosity. I almost turned it down. A diplomatic mission to the Gamma Quadrant manning a ship crewed entirely by Vulcans! Kathryn I'm the only non-Vulcan on board. But this was my first assignment as a Bona Fide Starfleet Captain and I had been assigned to it by none other than the Fleet Admiral for the entire Alpha Quadrant. It was either accept or resign my commission there and then. Once I had received the mission briefing I realised that Captain Solok had been demoted to First Officer of the Curiosity in order to 'mentor' it's new Captain. This seemed bizarre to say the least and I decided to drop in on Admiral Nechayev -strictly off the record you understand - for a little clarification. After all if the `Curiosity was to be my tactical escort ship I needed to know whose hands I was placing my crew's protection in. These were Admiral Nechayev's exact words. And I quote - though I'm not quite as adept as you are at the accents." He winked at Kathryn who had regained her colour and was now hanging on his every word.

Chakotay delivered Alynna Nechayev's lines with a twinkle in his eye. He hoped that he was doing her justice. " Captain Chakotay, I have been tasked by the Federation High Council with finding a Captain to mentor the intrepid, indomitable and unsurpassed Captain Kathryn Janeway of the now infamous U.S.S. Voyager. Said Captain is required to ensure that Captain Janeway tows the line. That person has to win Janeway's respect and trust enough for her to take their counsel over her own. Of all the Captain's in the galaxy I could not find a better man for the task than you. Have you not already had over seven years experience in the job? You are, of course, at liberty to refuse the assignment..."

Kathryn struggled to speak. She owed a huge debt of gratitude to a certain Admiral that she had harshly misjudged. "So what did you say in reply?"

"Simple. That the only thing that would entice me to command a ship full of Vulcan's for two years was the chance to have the final word against Kathryn Janeway for once in my life."

Kathryn just looked dumbstruck. She pinched herself, yes she was actually awake and this seemed to be really happening.

"We always made a formidable team. Out here, in our natural habitat. However, this mission there is going to be one modification. I set the parameters as the commanding officer. And they are simply these.." with that he drew her close and kissed her passionately "we are both professional colleagues and friends. But most of all, we are soulmates and lovers, and yes, we have the Fleet Admiral's personal blessing. Welcome home."

There was only one response to that " Aye Aye Captain." As she pulled him to her and returned the favour and some.

Never let it be said that Kathryn Janeway ever let Chakotay have the last word 😉

THE END

22 of 22 22


End file.
